Paperinik: A Few Drabbles
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Adventure is never over for our super hero, The Duck Avenger, also known as Paperinik or PK for short, and his friends. PKNA, Paperinik new adventures. Taking requests/ideas and perhaps a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**6. Obsession**

For years he had lived with the hole in his heart, and for years he tried to fill it. Nothing worked. He tried focusing more on his studies, getting the grades, being the absolute smartest student there could be. But that didn't work. He tried being a philosopher, reading as many books on Enlightened Thinkers to better understand his world. It gave him a better insight, but did not feel the burning ache. No one could understand, not even his parents or colleagues.

And so he continued to go on like this. It would not be until his college years that he would find what could give him hope. Amidst his summer break, Leonard was invited to Ducklair Tower for a special, V.I.P. tour held for only the brightest beings of the next generation. He accepted out of modesty and slight curiosity, because hardly anyone was allowed to see all hundred-and-fifty floors in the building, or even hundred-and-forty-nine. There was one place in particular that caught his eye, a new project being undertaken by the Ducklair company from a new collaborator.

Within it were what looked to be human bodies, but on better inspection Leonard saw they were not. Their bodies gleamed with metal colors, and their eyes were lifeless...For now. He lurked behind the group as they went on pass the lab doors, onward with the tour. When they were gone, he read the top of the door-frame, in red letters it read: 'Robo-Labs.'

There was a keypad that demanded an code be entered and he simply took out one of his many gadgets from his bag and hacked into the keyframe. If anyone had noticed, they didn't try to stop him. Once past the door his world changed in a blink of his blue eyes. All around were metal bodies on tables, wires hooked up to them, and computers beeping. He must have been Alice, because he was in wonderland- a robot wonderland!

There was one body that he stared at most. It was a female shape, curved like a perfect hour-glass, and colored a lovely silver- such like his hair, which was turning color at a rapid pace. She was amazing! She was perfect. His attempts at a relationship had never worked out. Every woman seemed attracted to him, and he couldn't deny there were many a beautiful one who caught his eye, but where they were Aphrodite, they lacked the Athena he wanted. None could keep his interest for long, and it would all collapse within a week at most.

He wanted the perfect woman. He needed it. He yearned for it! He would obsess with it for years to come! And if it could not be born, or brought to him, then he would have to create it for himself.

"Who let you in?"

Quickly his snapped around to see a tall figure, shadowed by the huge machines and blinking lights.

"I-Im...I, let myself in. Please, forgive me."

"Were you with the tour group?"

He nodded in awe, watching as the figure moved his arms behind his back. "Yes, I am Leonard Vertighel. I saw a few of the samples outside the door...And had to see more."

The figure took a few steps forward, the sound echoing amongst the steel floor. Now Leonard could see the long, dark hair and bright eyes of the man. He smiled gently and genuinely.

"Don't worry, Mr. Vertighel, I do not hold you to a crime for simple curiosity. But I must ask, what do you think of it all? These are the future, these are droids who will one day help humanity."

"I think its all absolutely genius."

The smile on the man's face grew broader, and Leonard felt the air catch in his throat.

"I'm glad you think so. I had chosen you personally for the tour because I had seen great potential in you. I had only hoped you would find interest my work, and now that you have I only wish ask you if you would like to join me."

"Help you...Create the future?"

"Of course! I know we will work together quite wonderfully! I can see it now!" There was a gleam in his eyes. Those eyes seemed to shine with their odd color of auburn. As if they knew something...

"I would be happy to help you, mister..."

"Eidolon, Odin Eidolon. But please, no formalities, we will be working close together for some time."

It was almost indefinite he would live on for eternity.

Almost.

He wouldn't truly want to live so long though. Many of his old friends were gone by now.. Sometimes it hurt to think of his life years before, when he was just an Artificial Intelligence, because those were great days even if he was just a hologram in an orb. There was adventure, fun and companions to keep him busy.

Of course none of that was gone in the present! He still had adventures now and then, there was always a bit of fun, and he had many new companions as well. He wouldn't change a thing in his life. But still...He missed his old friends.

He didn't know whether once he was gone would he go to some paradise place like people said? Or, being a synthetic being, just die out? That was a even more painful thought. Even if he didn't live on for eternity, would he meet his friends in some farther, otherworldly place?

Currently, those thoughts could wait a bit longer. but, For now, he had a reason and purpose to live, and that was to give the synthetic beings their rights and equality. Until droids and humans could live in unity, without so much danger of a revolt on either sides, he had to live.

" Mr. Eidolon, you have a visitor to see you, should I tell her to leave?" Was his secretary over the holographic intercom.

"No, allow her in." He clasped his fingers under his chin, and crossed one leg over the other. This visitor was one he had been waiting for for a long time.

The door opened and a female came walking in; she wore a pink suit, and her blonde hair was up in a bun.

"Hello, Odin, its been awhile!"

"Yes it has, Lyla." He grinned impishly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Please, sit! I have some tea being sent up, and we have all the time in the world to talk!"

**46. Reflection**

The ship exited the Earth's atmosphere and the velocity slowed as gravity failed. Relaxing back in his seat, Everett Ducklair let a sigh escape his through. They would arrive in Cronia's orbit within a few hours. And he'd make his daughter happy.

Giving a glance back at their sleeping forms, he felt the usual ache in his heart. It felt like his chest was going to collapse inward and his breathe would stop. He wished it would just stop.

Where had he gone wrong? All that Everett wanted was what any father did, for his children to be happy and grow up healthy. That had happened alright, in a cryogenic sleep! He had inadvertently sapped years from their lives and caused them turmoil. And all he was trying to do was take them from a bleak future and environment to a better home.

Now they hated him, and wanted to go back from what he was trying to keep them from: being emotionless governmental puppets. His own daughters would rather become ice queens of a female oppressive planet than live a happy, carefree life full of luxury and knowledge. Where had he gone wrong?

Once they landed, should he stay? It was doubtless the Cronians would accept the girls back into society, they'd even be revered as prime candidates for Queen. But him? He had kidnapped his children and illegally stolen a ship to escape. He was practically a criminal, and if not that, he would be looked down on for not supporting his daughters to become queen as was law. He'd be an outcast.

He reflected like mad on his life so far, deducing logical conclusions and theorizing his actions...He was a good father. His daughters were good girls, just not fully mentally developed. And his planet prospered in their own way.

And he would leave soon after Juniper and Korinna were back in Cronian society. Because Earth was his home now, and as long as his girls were happy, he would try to be too, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Odin had seen a lot of things in his many centuries of life. Masked heroes, aliens, robots, time travelers, alternate dimensions, and even a few cases of magic, which was something he did not believe in back in his old life as he did now. But the sight before him completely took the big-ass, frosted, delicious cake! He hadn't expected such a thing to happen in his dimension, he had logically thought about it, but nothing made it possible. Though, he should have been prepared and expected the impossible to happen, as usual.

"I did not expect this at all...I seriously thought you were gone for good."

"I am, in this dimension, but as usual, I always get away alive."

"But...How did you open a trans-dimensional portal? You certainly couldn't have had the resources or time."

"I has the resources...Though, yes, I only had little time. But being the genius I am, we are, I had a quick transporter created into a watch."

"That is all quite crazy as you are, but now the question stands...What do you want, Deugemo?"

The red-headed droid smirked and chuckled darkly. If maliciousness had a persona, it would definitely be Deugemo in all his glory. Odin kept his fingers intertwined in front him, looking like the businessman he was; it amused the other.

"You have quite the company, brother." The compliment had a hint of mischievousness in it, making Odin brace himself.

"Quite, Robo-Labs is the most prominent and richest industries of the twenty-third century, I take pride in all it's growth."

"Of course, I know all of this from my own dimension. But I must say, without me, its still the same." Okay, Odin knew he heard a bit of hurt in that statement. He sympathized for his twin, knowing the pain because a little bit of him was in the green A.I's now.

"Yes, well, I know at least one change is not the same- I don't have a co-leader to take off some the responsibilities."

Deugemo narrowed his ruby eyes, arms folding behind his back.

"Don't try and give me your sympathy, Odin- you are wasting your breath." He sneered with a cruel face. "You think you understand me, but you don't! Just because a little of me is inside of you does not give you the right to try and be friends with me."

"I wasn't-" The twin tried to amend his error, but his brother was not having any of it.

"Poor little two, right? Always second, lost in the darkness for too long." He mocked all of those who gave him pity. "I am not some little, pathetic, being who wants help! I am a supercomputer who could take over the universe if it weren't for a stupid duck, and my A.I. counterpart! I don't need nor want it!"

Odin narrowed his eyes and folding his hands on the desk which separated the twins.

"Then what does the almighty deugemo want? World domination?" He sneered right back.

"Hahahaha! Not so soon, of course! Rome wasn't built in a day."The red brother placed both his hands on the desk and leaned forward to look Odin straight in the dark eyes.

"First, will create a better company than Robo-Labs, then I shall take over it, and finally gain control of government power to enslave the Earth."

"Oh, wow, I am so afraid, look at me shake." Odin deadpanned, making Deugemo grin maliciously at the dry humor.

"You should be, brother, because after I have this little planet under my control, I will take over other planets and be worse than the Evronians."

"And I will once again destroy you as I did the Evronians."

"With who? The Duck Avenger is dead, who will be your masked vigilante? You? Ha! And risk your safety and reputation? I think not!" Deugemo laughed darkly, turning his back towards Odin and sitting on the desk casually.

"A hero can be anyone, brother, I can find a just as suitable hero to inherit the Duck Avenger's role." The green twin stated with full confidence; there would always be a hero somewhere in the universe.

The red twin growled and gave a dirty look to his sibling; always the optimistic one. He stood up and straightened his suit.

"Fine then brother, I look forward to destroying your hopes and dreams. Goodbye, Odin." He strode to the office doors.

"And I look forward to a good game, brother! Goodbye Deugemo." Odin heartily laughed, actually looking forward to some action in his life once again. When his twin was gone, he sat idly his chair with a thoughtful smile.

"I think Trip would be a good candidate for a hero."


	2. Public Relations

A Public Relations manager was someone who managed your public relations (in a redundant definition), or to be more specific, made you look good to the audience and got you known among everyone. They made sure you looked good, said and knew the right things, and pretty much acted like a secretary on the go in some cases. The most known of all famous people had Public Relations manager; one was enough for about three celebrities at once, but most only handled one.

In the twenty-third century these managers were still high in demand. The growth had gone up at least four-percent and would have kept going, but the manufacturing of androids caused a road-block. With robots, you didn't need to endorse them, they could be created with a perfect face and then turned off for later uses. This caused a slower demand for Relations managers.

Many of them did not like synthetic beings for this reasons. Some wouldn't even manage a android if they were begged. And so, the hate for androids grew a bit bigger, and equality was not as it should have been. And that's where Odin Eidolon came in.

A great man who owned the biggest android industry of the twenty-third century. A close rival to Scrooge Mcduck enterprises for richest person on Earth (the current owner being on his many grand-nephews). But Odin did not care for such things as money or fame, rather he cared for the production and equality of synthetic beings.

Eidolon was tall and slim with broad shoulders; his hair was long and dark with green strands; and he was always in fashion. He had no Public Relations manager, hadn't since he first came out to the world. It always seemed like he had the right thing to say and knew everything there was when it came to Duckburg. Odin Eidolon was like the ninth wonder of the world to many people, especially the famous ones and his enemies.

The answer to his success? The business-man was not a complete man at all, he instead was an android. Before he was an android, though, he was an Artificial Intelligence who had been around since the twenty-first century. With practically a millennium's time to grow and learn, Odin would have been the most wisest of being on Earth - there were many others just as old as he though, so he came in a good fourth.

Not only that, but with the ability to plug into Duckburg computers and be anywhere at anytime, he always knew what was happening...Almost. A few things got past him at times, only because diverging into the computers had to be done by a plug and if not, he had to allow himself to be ever so distracted.

But nevertheless, Odin Eidolon went on to fight for the rights of Synthetic beings and be an inspiration to everyone. All without any sort of secretary but his receptionist and business partners he trusted.

One day, though, during a bright, sunny, summer's morning where the heat was slightly warmer than usual and everything from shorts and tanks, to bikini tops and flip-flops were being worn, a young woman was on the prowl. Her heeled boots echoed with every step as she continued down the side-walk; her posture never wavered and stood erect; and her eyes never left their forward gaze, making intimidating glances at anyone who looked her way.

She entered the front building of the Eidolon Enterprises and showed her pass to the officer guarding the elevator. With that she took it up to the highest floor of the office where she would change her life for the better.

In his office, Odin Eidolon sat at his desk, signing a paper of contracting to build a new eco-friendly factory two towns down. His signature flowed flawlessly from the pen and he dotted 'i' quite curiously: instead of a simple circle, it was a curve off to more of the side, like a downward dash. He smirked to himself at the letter/number digit; "Maybe I should put a two in there for good measures." His mind mused

At that moment his receptionist buzzed in, his holocom popping a little holographic being onto the desk; the item was a green and circular, like a drink-coaster. He placed the pen-holding hand under his chin and turned his eyes to the call.

"Mr. Eidolon, there is a woman here to see you."

That was curious. He didn't have any appointments until three and yet it was only twelve. "I don't remember setting any lunch-appointments, who is she?"

"A miss, Sapians."

He had heard that last name before. He closed his eyes and allowed his hands to clasp together under his chin. Odin looked into his vast mind, sorting out the information alphabetically to find the name. Now it came to him. Sapians, a human woman who owned a little business; she was a small Public Relations manager, and pretty good at it. She currently managed a small rock-metal band and an artist who made comics he had seen in the newspaper sometimes- quite witty in comedy too.

It was obvious what she wanted. She wanted his employment, but she would not get it. Odin chortled as his eyes kept their amused glint from before. Dare he let this woman in to decline her offers as he did to the others, or just let her go?

The door opened, startling the droid for a moment, he regained composure quickly as the door shut audibly. The woman was looking down to her feet as she came in, when the door shut she looked up to him with blue eyes. Her hair was up in a side-ponytail a little off to the back, and it part all to the left, held back by a hair-pins. She wore a collared, white, shirt, leather-like shorts anyone could mistake as a skirt, a thin, black, sweater, and heeled-boots. She did not look too professional to him.

"Hello, mister Eidolon, I am Miss Sapians." Her grin pulled her cheeks up against her almond-eyes, and her teeth had a gap at the bottom and a silver-metal tooth on the top; there were two, what seemed to be, birthmarks under either eye, the top one bigger than the bottom.

"I don't believe I said you could come in." Odin kept his tone cautious and eyes hard; he pressed a finger to his holo-intercom, turning his face slightly to direct his voice. "Miss, Appuls, I did not say to let her in."

"I'm sorry Mr. Eidolon, she got me."

"How much did she slip you?"

"I actually blackmailed her, mister Eidolon." The woman now standing across from him piped into the conversation. Odin noted how she stood beside the chair, being courteous and not taking a seat, but he could see the smug glint in the way her eyes narrowed at him; he looked her up and down once more before turning his attention back to the intercom.

"What could you have possibly used to extort my receptionist?"

"Spring break Cancun 22XX" That smugness seemed to become physical, her weight shifting to one hip.

"I'm sorry mister Eidolon, I only meant to drop off my daughter, but I...Got caught up..." Miss Appuls's voice was weak.

The business man sighed irritably; this had caught him off guard and he had to think fast. It was quite obvious Miss Sapians would be staying for an interview, and he would perhaps be needing a new receptionist. He spread out a palm towards the chair in front his desk, inclining his head ever so slightly.

"Very well then, Miss Sapians. You've gotten in, might as well give you a few minutes of my time."

The woman pulled the seat back before sitting down and fixing her clothes; her binder came to rest on her lap .

"Thank you Mister Eidolon, its an honor to have some of your time." He could hear the conceitment in her tone. When he did nothing as a reply but stare at her with a pointed look, she continued.

"You must know about me, you're Odin Eidolon, the greatest man of the twenty-third century! So with that, you might know why I am here."

"You are a small Public Relations manager, so obviously you may be here to try and get me to employ you, but...YOU, must know I haven't hired one since coming into business. So why try and fail like all the others?" Odin crossed one leg over the other.

She smiled softly, her smugness seeming to turn into awe and admiration. "Thats all correct, I am highly impressed. The reason I have come to fail? To know I at least tried." Miss Sapians tightened her fists and burrowed her brows.

"I know you have some way of being so informed, but no matter how hard I searched, I just couldn't find your sources. I have been intrigued by you since the creation of Robolabs years ago,"

"You were alive then?"

"No, of course not, I was born back in 22XX, when you were already well known." she widened her eyes as if she couldn't believe he would ask such a thing. She probably thought him very strange, a suspicion he could afford for now, but any more of those inquiries and she might start to think more on it all.

"I have connections, of course like any other good publicist, who have hardly a word on you. Some say you're an avid time traveler, others declare you some sort of alien. I have taken these into account, and have concluded these are valid possibilities,"

Odin let a chuckle escape his throat, raising a fist to his mouth to stifle if, or at least to make his facade more believable to cause doubt in her mind.

"Truly now? You would believe such suspicions?"

"You can never be so sure about anything in this day and age!" She pressed her lips together and leaned over slightly. "But, I'd rather make my own decision from first-hand experience."

"I see," The business man placed his hands on his knee.

"You may not need me, but you need to understand that you're creating horrible suspicions and enemies with your knowledge. you are instilling so much fear in people with how much you seem to know, that there is actually a group who are out to get you."

"How does this make them any different from other groups against me?"

"Are there others?" She tilted her chin to the left to show her interest. "Well, do these others plan to bomb the gardens? To create a conspiracy about you? A cult against everything you are fighting and doing?"

"Sort of, they get a bit more complicated in their plans, though." He tilted his own head and let his eyes drift away for a moment to think about The Organization who were always causing trouble. Odin quickly pushed those thoughts away to the back off his large mind and turned back to Miss Sapians who was waiting patiently for him to come back from his reverie.

"Well, mister Eidolon, you now have another threat, but these are people are more to the point and will act soon." Sapians cupped her hands on top of the binder.

"And how do you know this? Why should I trust you?"

"I know because I am good at my job and getting information; why should you trust me? Because what have I got against you? Im such a small business woman, I have no qualms with synthetic beings, I have no issues with your company, if anything I adore it! I enjoy the Eidolon gardens, its such a lovely place, which is also another reason, I want to make sure nothing happens there. That place...Is very special to me, I've made many wonderful memories there, I couldn't bear to lose such a history filled gardens."

"So, I am to go off your so called, 'informatives', and trust you based off a few words of emotions?" He raised a thick brow.

"I know, this is hard to believe, but do I look or sound like I'm lying? Surely you know enough on me to not suspect any ill-meanings." She stared him straight on, dark eyes meeting blue ones. He narrowed his gaze, thinking over this knowledge. He had been gaining many threats, a bit more than usual, in the mail, and some rather suspicious staff were roaming his offices.

"So, if I am to believe you, and perhaps think of hiring you, what would your plans be? How will you help me?" He spread his palms out towards her and inclined his brow forward.

"Easy, I will make sure that this organization will be kept at bay with the help of my many sources. With my knowledge I can help you make the public like you more; of course the people love you and all your contributions, but they don't really KNOW you." Sapians leaned her cheek into her fist casually, balancing her arm in the arm-rest, and smiled her smug grin. "Your a enigma, no one knows if you have a family, why you are so interested in wanting equality between androids and humans are, or who you are! How can anyone empathize with you if they haven't a clue who you are?"

Odin felt his face contort in realization. He had known, of course, that this was a minor red zone and would keep him from a better contribution to the community, but he had other things to work on. And how could he when his life before was bounded to a tower, and the few times he had gone off into the streets in his android form he mostly observed and hardly conversed with anyone; his first few times, when his body was more new, Odin had explored and did many of the things he had dream of doing, but ever since starting the Robo-Labs his time was spent up with work.

Miss Sapians proved a good point and had actually hit a little nerve; he was once again trapped in a tower, in a job actually. Odin looked the woman straight in the eyes, black meeting blue once more. She could be of use, perhaps. And if she proved of none, he could always fire and recommend her to someone else.

"You have proven a good point and given me much to think on, Miss Sapians. I have enjoyed our talk and thank you for the intel'." He almost smirked at the woman's face which, he noticed keenly, was dropping a bit, as if she were afraid he was not hiring her.

"You have the job."

Sapians at first grinned like a young child, but soon realized her over enthusiasm and flushed a light red. A confident smile replaced the grin and her brows furrowed in determination.

"You won't be disappointed, thank you!" They both stood up to shake on, her arm outstretching.

"I will also need you take a bit of a secretary role as well, you will be with me at all times, and you'll have many a bodyguard with you. Your life will also be at risk. He hesitated his hand from hers to give her a moment to take in all the information.

She did not fall back and grabbed his hand, shaking on it tightly. "Of course, I will take these new responsibilities with all I am. And life endangerment is not something too knew with my job." She winked and grinned.

Odin then opened one of the draws in his desk and took out a hard-covered book. He placed it on the table, the white cover facing Sapians.

"This will be your notebook and organizer. I would have you use the usual notebooks, but we can't take any chances with such public networks." Opening the book and flipping through the pages, a holographic plane rose three inches. Most books now a days were digital and or could be implanted into your head to read, but many kept some retro-futuristic ones.

Sapians pressed her hand against the hologram, having it read her DNA and then letting it scan her right eye. It asked for her name by voice and she obliged: "Percival, Gale, Sapians."

And with that, the book showed a welcome hologram, and opened the index: there was a manual (which she did not need), a daily planner, free pages to write on, a contacts space and free room for whatever else she wanted, like adding more things by download. Her new boss closed the book and handed it to her.

"Welcome to the company miss Sapians, if you would followed the man outside my office doors and get your medical examinations done, plus a bit if a rundown of what happens here, you may start tomorrow at six."

"Please, mister Eidolon, call me Percy whenever you like, we will be working closely together for years to come." She grasped the book and placed it on top of her own binder.

Percival seemed very confident in those words. It made him chuckle- with such ambition, he only hoped she was right.

Later in the months, Odin Eidolon lounged in his limo, one leg over the other and a cup of coffee in one hand as the other was on top of the seat. On the table in front of him was his suit, neatly folded by his secretary and Public Relations manager. Instead of wearing it, he was in a long-sleeved, tee-shirt, hard-jeans and a pair of sneakers; not his usual, business attire, but this was a special occasion.

Percival Sapians sat beside him where his arm was laying on top of the leather seat behind her head. Her knees pressed against one another to keep her organizer comfy, and her fingers pressed at the holo-graphic screen. She too was wearing casual clothing: a regular tee-shirt, skinny-jeans and sneakers, her hair was also newly dyed purple.

"We'll be at the building soon, Odin, are you ready?" She didn't take her eyes off the screen before her.

"Yes, this was a good idea Percy." He took a sip of his coffee and then leaned over to place it on the table. As the weeks had gone by, Odin and Percy had come to first-name bases when not being too professional.

"Of course, painting a newly built orphanage is a lovely idea!"

"Though, I don't feel too comfortable in anything but my suit."

"You're too stiff ,Odin. Plus, you don't wanna ruin your nice outfit with paint, do you?"

"It'd make it more casual." He joked with a side-smile.

Percival elbowed him in the ribs and he pretended to be a bit hurt to keep his human facade, even making it a bit more melodramatic for fun. She smiled, showing off her silver tooth.

The car stopped and landed, the dome opened up to reveal the famous business man and his secretary/Public manager. Two big, heavy-built, android guards exited the front of the limo and stood in a line on either side of Odin as he stepped out. He then helped Percy out with hand; she smoothed put her jeans and held her book close, having become accustomed to it in her arms.

Odin smiled to the many cameras that flashed before them and waved happily. He strode away from the paparazzi, having asked the police to set up a bit of a barricade to keep them at bay. Percy stayed close behind him, a small smile on her lips to show she was enjoying herself; she was a bit camera shy, and did her best to not hurt her boss's image.

Pass the crowd were a bunch of others in spare-casual clothes, with paint cans in their hands and brushes. There many kids as well, running around and having fun. When they heard the crowd go wild, the kids stopped, when they saw the most famous man of the twenty-third century appear, they all gasped and looked in awe at his tall, slender, frame. His wide smile was friendly and welcoming to them, but they practically huddled together. They were just young orphans, and were not used to seeing a celebrity up close.

A little woman came up to Odin and Percy, shaking their hands and happily greeting them.

"Thank you, mister Odin, for coming to help us."

"Of course. when miss Sapians informed me of this event, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I would have hired professionals to come do the work, but that would have been a silly idea; what is better than painting it personally?" He gave the little woman one his handsome smiles and placed a hand on her shoulder. She bashfully smiled.

And so Odin met with the other volunteers, shaking hands and socializing as casually as he could (which wasn't a problem since he was always a friendly person). He then was approached by a few of the kids, his jeans being tugged on by a little hand.

"Why are you so tall?" The little girl asked in a sweet voice that melted his heart- which he knew was somewhere in his A.I.

He leaned over by the waist and answered, "Because its in my genes, though, my father is quite short."

She sucked on her thumb and turned her face away shyly. "I wanna be tall too."

"That won't happen unless you drink your milk and get older, but...I can give you a little taste of being so high." He reached out his hands on either side of the girl's little body. She looked at them, then at him, and reached up her free hand with little grabby fingers. Odin then pick her up, throwing her up in the air a bit, making the little girl squeal in delight. One arm wrapped under her body, and she grabbed on with both hands to his collar. She looked down and squeeze in closer.

"Oh! This is high!"

"About six feet high, twice as much that you are used to. Do you like it?" He pinched her chin, making a giggle erupt.

"Yeah! I wanna be this tall!"

Suddenly there was a crowd of little kids at Odin's feet, all clinging to his slender legs.

"I wanna be tall too!"

"Me too!"

"Pleeeeaaassse?"

"Pretty please, mista' Eidolun?"

And so Odin crouched and gathered the other kids on one arm, and still had many clinging to his legs.

"Up you go!" He let a young boy move his long hair aside and sit on his shoulders.

"Wow! I can see the crowd from here!"

"Nu-uh, James!"

"Me next!"

"Your strong mista' Eidolun!"

And so he played with the kids for a while, Percy joined them, playing tag with a few and climbing the nearby Oak tree to see their little secret hideout. Then it was time to start painting, paper being placed on the floor and platforms set up to paint the higher areas of the building. The two exscused themselves and went on to help as they came to.

"The crowd is eating this up." Percy commented as she and Odin shared a platform to color one of the window frames.

"You know, sometimes I think you are a bit evil when it comes to community events like these, as if you don't care for the good deed rather for how it makes me look." He dipped the paint brush into the green paint.

"I care for both, I really love kids!" She stood up and entered the open window before them. It was slightly closed and stuck, so she had to crouch down a bit. Once on the inside, Percy got to work trying to polish the little edges and crooks of the frame. When her eyes drifted to her employer on the other side of the glass, there was Odin giving her a smug smirk.

"You looked so intense cleaning that frame. Enjoying yourself miss Sapians?"

She replied by pressing her face up against the window and making a stupid face. They both laughed as she returned to the platform.

"You are such a weird person Odin."

"Of course, or else I wouldn't be so intelligient or suave." He chortled.

Later when the two of them were done painting, their goodbyes said (a very sad one from the kids), and they retreated back to the limo in paint stained clothes, the news was turned on. The newscasters were already talking about Odin's good deed and commercials were airing of the coverage expected to be talked on all the late night shows.

"I'm tired." Percival slouched in her seat, a weak sigh escaping her lips. Her eyes closed and she propped her feet onto the table, avoiding Odin's suit and cold coffee. That sounded good right now,coffee, but not cold.

"We weren't there for long," He put his feet up with her's; having a mechanical body, and gaining his strength from the planet, Odin was not tired at all- though she didn't know it.

"We were there for most of the day! And we were doing hard labor! You're just too inhuman." Oh how close she was to the truth.

"Well, miss manager, here is to another good day of work!" Odin had two cups of hot, steaming, cappuchinos be made in a snap by the in-car drink maker, and handed her a cup.

She took the cup gingerly, letting the smoke rise to her nostrils, but before they could cheer, her notebook sounded off. Percival reached over and opened the book on the table.

"Voice-Message from Dukey reads: Eeeey, yo'll be glad to know I got some insight for that one dude you were talkin' about , Sourcey! Saw him running off from the police with his tail feathers between his legs, ahahahah! I found he was tattled on for his plans on a riot near the Eidolon gardens, apparently the tattler was at the dinner event you both attended yesterday. He was in a trench coat, couldn't see, but it was a female. Duke, out!"

Percival pumped her free fist and grinned, hissing in triumph. "Yeah! Great! Awesome work!" She smacked her cup against Odin's madly, sloshing the hot liquid inside.

The business man backed up some from the sudden eruption of glee; he was quite aware of how crazy the manager could get at good news and when things went according to plan. He smiled softly with his usual amused expression, tilting his cup to her.

"Nice work, manager."

"You know it!" She clinked the rim of her own cup to his. It seemed things were going well...So far.


	3. Themes 1 to 12

**1. Introduction**

When the Duck Avenger was introduced to Odin Eidolon it was not under normal circumstances, rather it was a bit obscene to what the businessman's reputation said about him or his fans thought of him. He had seemingly pulled the car over just to greet the hero - the duck was not disturbed or freaked out about it, rather he smiled and was glad to meet such a famous -apparently- being of the 23rd century!

Though, perhaps he would have bit a little weirded out if he had known Odin had anticipated where they would be and had waited at least two-centuries for their slight reunion.

**2. Complicated**

"Wait, so how does this whole thing work exactly?"

"Quite easy, Pk, this is the neurological wire which connects to your brain's motor-"

"Wait, Neuro is...like..."

"Your mentality, which is controls your senses, Pk."

"I knew that..."

"It's not rocket science, my friend."

"It sure as hell should be, because it's just as complicated!"

" I guess we can't all be super-genius intelligences, like me."

**3. Making History**

It started in the 22nd century with a few simple experiments, trying to make an android capable of complete thought - it succeeded. Later the same design would be used to create even more of them but with varying shapes and sizes for assistants - that also succeeded. Later they were more in demand and soon the company found themselves expanding their main factory for more manufacturing. The designs got more and more human until it was practically impossible to tell the difference between both humans and robots - and everyone cried for more.

He knew they were bound to make history, it was practically written in stone. He was proud for what Robo-Labs, now one of the most prominent companies under Eidolon Industries, was now, in the 23rd century.

**4. Rivalry**

It was simple and common among siblings: one of them would find something that the other had that they didn't. that one being exactly what it was, One. The green twin had everything he wanted and more! The best friend, the job as partner to the most famous hero, and the power to be the most useful to their master. How could he not be jealous and rival his green brother for the power?

**5. Unbreakable**

Ducklair Tower was impenetrable , nothing could break in, and if it was it did not go unnoticed by the master A.I. Who promptly toyed with his new prey before literally kicking them out with a simple thought.

**8. Gateway**

DENIED. DENIED. DENIED

Gateway 9315 Server!

Donald slammed his beak into the keyboard, cursing the day he bought a computer. Was it so hard to download a movie? If the triplets could do it, so could he! ...Or so he thought.

"I might as well call One to do it for me."

**9. Death**

It was a matter One had thought about: What would he do once Donald was gone?

Did he go back to watching over Ducklair Tower until his master deactivated him?

Would he become bored and grumpy like the old Scrooge Mcduck?

Or could he somehow find a new friend to keep him company - like his twin, if they could ever get along?

Of course, this was all before he found out about his future to be. Now, he did not have to worry much about this matter, and didn't need to feel the same gaping hole he did before when he thought of his best friend gone. Because no matter what, the Avenger would always be there, in his heart, as he would be in the hero's own.

**10. Opportunities**

The Raider never had to worry about losing a chance, all he had to do was rewind time and try again. And though he was against his son doing the same, he would allow it occasionally when the kid messed up big time.

**11. 33%**

Lyla looked at the Duck Avenger with an amused smirk. "I'm thirty-three-percent sure that what you just said was complete bullshit, but hey, if you think you're the best lover out there, so be it, its your own believability on the matter that tells me otherwise."

**12. Dead Wrong**

If they thought he was were dead, they were all wrong, **DEAD WRONG. **He would come back, stronger and better, because he was determined to defeat his brother and his incompetent masked friend.


	4. Themes 13-19

**13. Running Away**

Trip had always contemplated running away, how he would do it, how he could live on his own. But it wasn't because he was not happy with his father! NO! He was more than happy with his dad, even if he was usually out being a villain and then coming home late at night to be a goody-good father. Rather, he thought of it though because he was curious to his own skills...And to see how crazy his father would go once he found out.

**14. Judgement**

Lyla couldn't believe she could ever do something so bad as to need a trial. She had her slip ups every now and then, but they were never so big as this. She had shot her comrade and let the bad guys get away. How could she have been so stupid?! Why was she so messed up in the head suddenly? Now she was facing the judge, the jury, and their judgement: was she guilty, or not?

**15. Seeking Solace**

He had failed once again. He had worked for nearly two years building his company and making it just as important as his brother's. But now...Now it was all ruined...His plans were foiled once again, and he was on his knees before Odin with his new masked-hero right beside him along with the old Avenger from the twenty-first century. They looked down on him, and he looked to his lap, both hands defeatedly limp between his knees.

….Was he crying too? How pitiful...He didn't need this...He didn't need these emotions...Why were they're eyes just boring into him...It was enough he was defeated but they were ju-

"Come here, come to me, Deugemo."

Hands slid onto his shoulders and moved their arms suddenly around his neck, pulling him forward. His face fit perfectly into the crook of his brother's neck., like a puzzle piece almost.

"Stop this, stop trying to best me, stop trying to be better than me, because no matter what, we are nearly the same person, and are equals in every way but perhaps a few ways that centuries of being separated have created. We should not be fighting, we should be uniting for the same cause, to live and be happy."

…...He didn't want to give in to those words. He didn't to admit the truth of them...But he did need to cry, and that he did, soaking his brother's shoulder, and his frame wracking with sobs he could no longer control.

"I hate you so much!"

"And I love you much more."

**16. Excuses**

"What happened this time?" The Raider looked down to his son, arms cross and foot tapping impatiently.

"Aliens!"

"You used that one the other day."

"The circus suddenly came in and demanded I give them our plates for their, but after they broke, they ditched me!"

"And then what, did the monkey break the nanny because she wouldn't give him a banana?"

"I told her to give it to him, and he was an APE, not a monkey."

"Wow, you are completely grounded!"

**17. Vengeance**

The flames could not stop, she had no control, there was nothing holding her back as she released all the power that was there in her being. She thought of her one love and how he had looked at her with strange eyes, no longer recognizing the woman he once loved. She remembered her childhood with her father, being free in the forests and playing for hours on end, learning all the while of their planet. Of all those Xerbians she had met throughout her life, who all had looked up for guidance and how she failed them. She then found the Duck Avenger, Donald Duck in her mind - her only friend in the universe who understood and cared for her no matter what. All he had done was try and help her while protecting his home as she had once for her own.

The Evronians then came to mind, and she felt the fire burn harder. Because of them she had lost her life, her home, and herself, but in the process, she had also grown more wise and stronger, and had many adventures she might have never gone on before.

Truly, her vengeance was complete now, with their empire collapsed, and her people free. And she did what she had always wanted to do, saved and created a better home for all Xerbians.

**18. Love**

Donald did not think of love too often. He never had to because he had Daisy with him, and that was all he needed, her love.

But if ever did have the time to think on the emotion, he'd find he was loved more than he knew by his female friends. There was Lyla Lay, his good friend from the twenty-third century, who loved him as a friend, and then some though she would never say.

Tempest Gale of the Star cops in the Duckmall, his good friend and ally for a long awhile, who felt a tug at her heart whenever he gave her one of his "It'll be fine, I'll handle this!" smiles.

And then there was Xadhoom, another great ally and companion since meeting One or Lyla. She may have been a fiery, hot-headed, mutated-alien, but if she didn't know better and thought him close to death, he would find out she loved him , so much in fact, that if she could never find her people, or lost her powers, she would happily establish a relationship with him - and of course work hard to bring back her people.

It just go to show, you don't really know how much you are loved until its too late.

**19. Tears**

His cheeks burned as the tears rolled down his face and stained it. His hand reached to touch the window as the view below was lit with candles and city lives. The fire-lit lights floated in round orbs, up to the high heavens, where they're celebrated would hopefully see.

"Happy birthday, PK." Odin smiled sadly, pushing two, small frames of the window out, and let his own encircled-light out with his other hand.

" You must be so smug up there, happy to see you're still loved and admired down here on Earth. Where would we be with you, hero? Probably enslaved by the Evronians...And to think, it only took a century for the truth of your good deeds to be known and public."


	5. Themes 20-29

**20. My Inspiration**

Haruki "Hunny" Haninozuka always found inspiration for a new tune or song anywhere. While showering, while walking, even while being in a conversion she could put together a few lyrics and a beat to go with it.

The world was her's to use!...But deep down, truly her inspiration for her better songs was from him. The way he smiled was so perfect. The way his red hair was cut so it didn't get in his eyes, but also kept to one side. And the way he kept her beat, always pounding away on the drums and making the vibrations flow through her in a spectacle explosion of song.

He was her inspiration and would always be until she died, or he somehow got deactivated.

**21. Never Again**

Whatever compelled Donald to bring Xadhoom with him to the boardwalk he hoped never happened again. But on the contrary he also thanked it.

The day was warm and perfect for the boardwalk not too far off, so of course the triplets would beg their uncle to go. He complied, especially when their AC decided to break down suddenly, and started to pack while they went calling a few friends to meet up there. Obviously Donald would be alone with unruly teens, which did not go well with him, so the idea of inviting someone happened. lyla was a perfect candidate...If she didn't have work that Saturday. Daisy was out of town for her own work, and Mickey was over at his gal's for a date...Wow, he needed more friends.

Finally it hit...No, it literally hit him. Through the open window of his room came a rock, smacking him on the temple. When he snapped around to see the young punk whose ass was about to get whooped, Donald gasped.

"How did you find me? I never told you my address!"

"I bribed you green-friend with Xerbian knowledge for it." Xadhoom sat on the window sil, twisting her torso to see him in a lovely position - it was more seductive with her smug smirk.

The duck had furrowed brows and twisted his beak, "Goddamn sell-out." He'd be sure to get revenge somehow on One for this.

There was a moment where he told Xadhoom his plans and she just sat there, now over-looking the little neighborhood he lived in. He looked at her back, her slim figure motionless and slumped slightly...She was his friend. She had an excellent disguise that people believed. So why not invite her?

And that was the moment he now not only regretted, but was grateful for, because for starters she had agreed and actually looked a bit excited, and for a ending, she actually had fun, even if she wouldn't admit it. They sat together in the front seat while the teens in the back laughed and talked loudly - if Xadhoom minded, she didn't show it. Introducing her to the nephews was a cinch, the young teens were ever friendly, but slightly cautious since they knew their aunt Daisy should and hopefully never find out Donald was going out with another girl; Xadhoom didn't smile, but greeted the boys as if meeting any other person - with no enthusiasm but no bad feelings.

At the boardwalk they walked along the multiple stands of games and food, the boys having ran ahead once they met up with their friends. This left Xadhoom, having changed her trench coat into an over-sized sweater she found in Donald's closet and also an old pair of his black boots, with Donald; the Xerbian didn't look impressed by anything they passed by, and it really made him wonder what Xerbia really was like. Did they have the same things? Was everything funner and cooler even though they were all nerds on there?

The atmosphere soon changed though when the mutant stopped abruptly and Donald had to follow her gaze to see why. A game stand for a baseball throw held many big plush dolls of a weird creature many of the players -mostly men- were trying to win for their female companions - who found it absolutely adorable.

"Do you want one?"

"Don't be absurd, its a simple pillow, why would I want it?"

"Because its cute, plush, and you're only human. Plus if I know women, I know when they want something." He pulled her towards the game stand and replaced a man who was walking away empty-handed. The duck placed a crisp two-dollar bill on the counter and the game host greedily took it, replacing the space with three baseballs.

"Donald-"

"I've got this beauty eyes! Don't sweat it! I'll win you that thing with ease." If he could beat down criminals, he could knock down three hacky-sacks, no sweat!

That was obviously said without taking into account Donald Duck's bad luck, one of the biggest difference between him and the ever skilled Duck Avenger. He had failed after two tries of three throes, another four dollars being wasted. It wasn't until Xadhoom sighed and told him it was pointless that he finally won the stupid plush, or so he thought.

"Hey, I hit three of those things! I deserve the plush!" He annoyingly grounded his teeth at the game host.

"No, you didn't, it's still standing slightly." The taller duck said without an ounce of care.

"Thats stupid! It's barely standing!"

"Its still standing."

Neither noticed Xadhoom getting angry, believing Donald had won the game fairly, and the host was being a complete jackass. She had started to steam up and ground her teeth to keep her anger at bay, but it was too late.

"HE WON THE TOY! YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN TO HIM!"

Donald quickly tried to push the mutated-Xerbian away, but she was very much burning, nearly turning the sweater to ash, not allowing him to touch her. The host and other spectators were in awe and fear, backing up to get away from her heat. He quickly took on of the plush off it's hook and handed it to Donald who took it and pulled Xadhoom away - his hand burning as he took her hand.

Once cooled down with a refreshing lemonade, Xadhoom took her plush, and held it close.

"Thank you, it is quite adorable."

"It had better be, I spent six dollars trying to win it!...But thanks for the back-up there, if I had lost my temper, it would have been way worse since my nephews wouldn't let me heard the end of me embarrassing them."

After that they continued on their way, Xadhoom spotting many other things she wanted to try and Donald giving in to her whims - he didn't know why he did them, but just seeing her amused ever so slightly made him...Happy? Yeah, happy, because she was his good friend and deserved to smile.

He regretted the whole situation because she kept losing her temper now and then, but he had to admit, it was a fun day and as they drove home, the quirk on her lips and the way she held that stuffed toy close made it all worth the money spent.

**22. Online**

"One, what the hell is this?" Donald looked at his now virtual body...Well, it wasn't much his body, the only thing that he recognized as his own was his mind.

"It's a virtual body, hero."

"No shit, but why is it all...Mythical? Are we in the I.I.T.?"

"No, I logged us into a Massively-Multi-Player-Role-Playing-Game; Unlimited, to be exact."

"You mean that game all the kids are wanting to play? Why are we here? "

"Because it'll be fun! Look, you're a dwarf like character! You even have a magical staff!"

"You find this hilarious, don't you? Where are you anyways? If we're a game, can't you make an account too?"

"Oh, yes, I was just designing character."

"The way you said that makes me believe you've used some sort of hack to especially design yours."

There was no reply, which left him alone for now.

In the open area before a forest with towering trees, and behind a shabby shack away from the other players, Donald looked over his avatar for a moment. He was short, with a a T-helm over his face, chain mail over his skinny body, with leather a shirt underneath it and tight trousers. In his left hand held a staff with a blue wizard hat on the top, and a shield in his other. It was like any other medevil game he had seen - or read comics on.

A blue beam shot down not even two feet away from him. A dark figure was seen as the blue beam split into rings, and then white slim-rings wedged between those, shimmering and scaling up and down the body. Finally it all scaled upwards and disappeared into the virtual sky, leaving a new character before him.

One is online A dialogue popped up in his peripheral view, a scroll popping up dubbed "Friends".

"There, that should do it, what do you think, old chap?" The new player spread out his long arms. It was clear he was an elvish creature, with pointed ears, almond-shaped, green eyes, and freckles underneath on his cheeks. He wore the same helm and leather clothing as Donald's, but the sleeves of his shirt only went down to his elbows rather than long-sleeved. On his back was slung an arrow bag and bow.

"Hmmm, I thought you would go more, all out, with the design."

"I was, but then I realized where would be the fun in cheating? We can do more of that fun stuff later, when we need it." One raised a hand as he talked, seemingly to be typing.

"Wait, how do we do stuff in a computer game if we're not at a computer?"

"This game is one of the only ones that may use Neuro-linking. And only few who can do that need to be either rich, or very in the know of this stuff. I can use the I.I.T. as a Neauro-Helmet substitute for you; me on the other hand, just had to download the game into my files."

"What does all this nerd stuff mean?"

"Your computer is in your head, and the desktop is before your eyes, as you saw when I logged in and that box popped up. You use your hand to click whatever you want, using it as a mouse of sorts."

Donald raised a hand to click on the Profile button, it resized by dropping down in length; within the narrow box was his headshot, HP Bar , MP Bar , LEVEL 1 and other useless junk he didn't care for - like REP and Summons . His username was placed on top of his headshot, dubbed, PK .

"Okay then, thats very twenty-third century like." He commented as he continued to scroll through his buttons, getting use to the feel.

"This is still new, and open to few currently ; Unlimited will be very big in the future from what Odin Eidolon has informed me from his last visit." One giggled.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Giggle like a school-girl whenever you talk about Odin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, lets go on some quests and have some fun!" One then continued forward, exiting the little area they were in. Pk quickly followed him, wary that they would be playing this game in their free time from now on.

"Hey, can we get the other's accounts too? And make a guild too! Those are cool, right?"

**23. Failure**

Some called him a failure of a news reporter because his reportings were always on the Duck Avenger and usually faulty now a days. But Angus didn't care, those people were the failures. He stayed with his hunches as a good reporter did, and always got the information needed. So what if the Avenger somehow always foiled his broadcastings, atleast Angus knew the truth.

The Duck Avenger was a very mysterious hero, who seemed to always be in the wrong place at ther perfect time, and until the truth about him was out, Angus would not rest. He was not a failure, he was a successful man who followed his dream and does what he loves everyday.

**24. Rebirth**

**His body ste**pped out from the room, smoke filling out as the door slid open. He leaned his long frame against the door's own as if he couldn't stand too well. Looking around he smiled and stood up a little more erect, quite used now to the new feeling of gravity.

"A very different view from what I'm use to, but lovely none the less." He kept one hand gripping the door frame and let the other run through the top of his new, dark hair. It was long, his hand having to go off to the side, but even then he had to break his fingers from it mid-way because it wouldn't reach the bottom.

"No longer am I One, nor Two, but now I am Odin. Odin Eidolon." He grinned broadly, eyes widening and brightening. It was absolutely perfect!

**25. Breaking Away**

Sometimes it was good for Lyla to just lay at home and let her mind go blank. Being a droid she had a very spacious mind, even with all the knowledge she was given back at Time ø. But laying there, and letting her body 'rest' from all the hardwork she did, from noting hearing Angus's horrid laughter, Dan's yelling, and the busy, fast talk of the other reporters, was something she enjoyed. And if she was in stock, a tub of icecream was perfect too!

**26. Forever and a day**

How long did a friendship last? How long did one feel such feelings towards someone? What if you didn't want to be friends anymore?

"What is, friendship?"

Everett looked to Juniper and furrowed his thick-brows. Such a question was very wide in answers.

"Its when you and another love one another stronger than anything, evem love, and enjoy one another and can tolerate easily."

"How long does it last?"

"...Forever and a day." He smiled, even if she seemed even more confused than before.

**27. Lost and Found**

When Donald approached One with a sheepish smile, the A.I. knew he had done something wrong - it didn't take much to know with Donald. The super-genius was amused when he heard that the hero had accidentally misplaced the X-Transformer, and giggled.

"Do not fret, hero. The Transformer as a tracker built-in, of course!"

"Oh, good, because I'd be nothing without it and it's connection to you!" The duck sighed in relief.

"Anything lost, can always be found!"

**28. Light**

With the lights off, Odin could not see a thing, but he did worry because his robotic eyes could see in night-vision and infrared. But as he felt something clutch his hand and shake, the android knew his brother was anything but calm.

**29. Dark**

The sudden lost of sight was nothing to worry about, or so Deugemo had hoped so. He realized he wasn't going blind, but rather the lights had turned off for some reason, and that being blind and just being in the dark were two very different things.

The memories rushed back into his mind, causing him to shake and panic. The only anchor he had for comfort was his brother, and though he despised being dependent, he also feared the dark...The blackness he was once was enveloped in for some years with nothing to do but go insane. He spent many years in that emptiness with only a small opening to see his brother and master in the light. It was his asylum, his padded-cell.

His hand grabbed at Odin's, and he tried to stop shaking, but he couldn't.

The hand squeezed back and a small whisper made everything seem better, much to his hatred and relief , "Let's go outside until the lights are back on."


	6. Childish

The whole thought was caused by an incident she never used to think about much. She was at the park sitting on one of the benches under a tree, the shade of the long branches casting over her face, making it darker than it already was. She went there to have a moment to herself, just sitting there and watching the kids play on the playground. She watched them innocently play among the slides, monkey bars, and swings, secretly envious that they could enjoy their youth as she couldn't. It was hard being pretty much an adult now, but it was nothing she couldn't handle with her geniusness.

She watched them laugh and smile as they played tag, smiling as they chased one another. The parents probably thought her weird, looking at a bunch kids play, but she didn't care, it wasn't against the law or anything. And what did they know? Certainly not that she was a child at heart and wished to join them. She leaned back against the bench, closing her eyes to soak in the cool air she was given by the oak tree. Suddenly there was a cry, and she couldn't help but be curious.

"Waaaaaahhhh!"

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head from hanging loose against her seat. A girl was bawling on the floor, her wet eyes shoved into her palms, and body shaking with her wails. Beside her sat a boy, holding his yellow pail full of toys close to him, eyeing the girl with an angered face, puffing his face up. The young girl's father approached them, hands on his hips as he looked between the two.

"What's wrong, Addy?" He questioned softly, his eyes turning down with concern. She eyed him, wondering what the man would do once he was told what happened; he seemed like any other father, especially her own - it was unnerving how he was even wearing a collared shirt and slacks just like her own dad did.

Little Addy took one hand off her wet eyes and pointed madly at the young boy. "Lorence won't let me have his Duck Avenger action figure!"

The father looked to the boy who yelled, "It's mine! My daddy got it for me because I was a good boy!"

"Addy," Began the father, crouching down to his daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's lorence's, not your's, you can't have it." His tone was compassionate, trying to get the child to listen.

But she just cried even harder, and it was obvious a tantrum was about to happen. Addy let out a screech, throw her arms and lunged at Lorence. The boy pulled back, but the girl had gotten her little hands on the pale and tried to tug it from him.

"I want it!" She cried again, having a Tug-O-War for the pail full of toys.

"NO! It's mine!" He yelled, tears welling up in his own little eyes.

The father grabbed the little girl's finger with hand, trying to pry them off, and wrapped another around her waist to pull her away. "No, Addy, stop it!" He finally succeeded in getting the two kids separated. Lorence fell onto his back, his tears now falling and making him whine. He quickly got up and ran to his mother who was busy talking to another mother.

The father got up, his hand tight around Addy's own. "You don't take things that aren't your's!"

"But I want it! I want it, I want it, I want it!"

"That is no excuse missy! Now let's go home, you're going without any television for the rest of the day!" He pulled her towards their stroller and bags. The little girl tried to tug away, grunting and crying all the while, when finally her little fingers slid free from her father's

"I HATE YOU!"

Was what made the memory replay itself. Those three words that were once said to her own father played over and over again her head, but she just smirked at it - she had told her dad off, and defeated him for that battle...But then her joy was shattered, and her mind went wheeling.

"You're being a spoiled-little-child! And I did not raise you to behave like this! You're seven years-old and should know BETTER!" The father then picked up his daughter, strapped her into the stroller, and off they went, passing by the young woman sitting at the bench with both hands planted by her sides.

…."Spoiled-little-Child" "Little-Child"..."Child"...Addy was acting like a child because she was one...But then she wasn't...Addy was physically seven years of age, still a child of course...But even she had to admit, the girl shouldn't have tried to take the toys away, that was not right, only a little-child did that and cried like about not getting their way...And then Addy said she hated her father for not giving her what she wanted, though it was wrong and he was being a good parent...Only little insolent children did that...She hated kids like that...She had behaved like that, hadn't she?

No, she had not!

Yes, she had!

NO! HER FATHER WAS WRONG!

Suddenly she was leaning over her knees with her fingers gripping her hair. Why now, so suddenly, was she doubting her actions? It had been nearly a year since the confrontation, yet, here she was, thinking about it and tearing her mind apart. Why would she be wrong? She was a female Coronian! And females were highly superior to males, like her father who had done a lot of stupid things so far.

...Yet...He was successful and the second most richest man in Duckberg -right after Scrooge Mcduck, mind you. And she was a vagabond, walking the streets and sleeping anywhere she could and grabbing a bite to eat by controlling others - not that her father didn't control others too, but he did it without using his psychic powers.

She thought of Addy's situation once more and compared her own to it- wow , she must be really be conflicted if she was comparing her life to a seven year-old's. Addy had wanted the toys; she had wanted her sister and home back; Addy's father did what was right and told his daughter no; her own father had...Done the same? He had told her no, in their own way... Addy was angry and told her father off; she had did the same and blown her father away. Both she and Addy had not gotten what they wanted and cried over it...It was practically the same!

So that left one thing left...Did they do the right thing?...

"Am I a child?"

She was physically an adult, but...Mentally...She was about five if it weren't for th cryogenic pod malfunctioning...Woah...She may be a child, but she was also more interellectual than any Earth child -she could put together a freeze-ray by the age of three for pete's sake! If she could do that, then she could make the right decisions.

"Can you really? You've only be living for about five years, and near a year on Earth. Having moved planets, as well, you had your mind messed up with a new enviroment -its like transferring schools!"

That voice in her was getting louder, and she was getting scared of it. It wasn't her fault for moving homes, it was her father's! And for what? So she wouldn't succeed in doing what she was meant do?...She was meant to be a queen! She and her sister would rule side by side - and if not that, one of them would the other's advisor and have their child be next in line.

"You don't have to be a queen, though, and if it was your destiny, then your father shouldn't have been able to interfere."

But destinies can be changed even if not intended! Her father had FUCKED everything up for her and thought he was doing the right thing.

"You say he did the wrong the thing, yet have you thought of the consequences of being queen?"

What consequences? She would only lose these pesky emotions she was feeling and be independent for the rest of her life. Feeling was disgusting and weak, the only good emotions were hate, anger, and coldness - that was an emotion, right? And even then they were only to be used to fuel ambition and power. And then, who needed a family, you'd have your sister.

"But your sister will have a family if you are to be queen instead of the both of you...And it is quite obvious that once she has that, she'll hardly time for you. She may even change with a family."

NO! Juniper would raise her daughters to be the next queens and she would help!

"What if she had boys instead? A single boy, who was just like your father? Genes in males are very strong."

On Earth they are! Juniper would have a daughter, or she would! And if there was a boy, they would try again and again!

Korrina stood sharply from her seat, her finger's scraping through her hair. These thoughts were troubling, they were destroying her confidence and making her mind unclear. She needed to stop thinking. Stop worrying. Stop feeling.

A cold chill suddenly flew by, causing the trees to rustle and her spine to shudder. Korinna pulled her jacket up higher, zipped it all the way up, and shoved her fingers into her jeans. She continued to walk down the park path, a keeping her dark eyes casting downwards. The sound of giggles made her look up, not able to fight back her curiosity once more.

A father held both his daughter's hands on either of his sides, the three were smiling and laughing cheerily. The two girls jumped up and down, both talking at the same time to their parent. Korinna watched as the little family suddenly became bigger, approaching a woman sitting at a nearby picnic. The girls ran towards their mother, the father lagging behind slightly to view his family.

Korinna looked back for only a moment, then went on her way, feeling heavy with fatigue and a 'sore' chest sort of feeling.

* * *

**If I misspelled Korinna's name once during this drabble, my bad!**

** As for this drabble, its sorta a lead up to more which connect some how and perhaps lead up to a bigger story or more AU universe drabbles. Of course it'd have OC's, but just one if go a certain way. But, whatever, let me not interrupt your fanling joy of more PK'ness**

** Next chapter will have more Jana, Urk, and Juniper!**


	7. Not what it looks like

_ Theres not enough Camera 9 fanfiction out here, especially in English. This one has been sitting my Drive for awhile, but I as iffy to upload it, so after going over it a bit I decided to!_

_This is a beautiful friendship, and cute possible pairing U u U_

* * *

He holds the camera steady, making sure to get all of her figure, not letting the light of the sun ruin his perfect shot of her with a glare. She holds her mic and smiles as she talks to the audience, not once stuttering or having to re-pronounce a word as many other journalist do. She's confident in her work and it shows in the way she holds herself up. He knows she's fairly satisfied with her work at the end of the day.

They sit together in the van, taking a small break from their work to enjoy a cup of coffee and pastries from a nearby café.  
"Camera 9, can I see the footage?" She holds out a palm to him with her cup in the other. He only complies by taking out the memory stick from his head-set and popping it into the laptop that is placed on their dashboard.  
"Lyla Lay here, today we cover the new renovation of the local library, one of the biggest and oldest buildings in Duckburg." They watch her on the screen without much conversation until it's midway through.  
"Wow, great shooting, Camera 9! Like always." She smiles and takes a bite into her pastry, her cheeks crinkling up at the bridge of her nose in a cute way. It didn't take him much work to get a good angle on her, she's practically perfect in figure.  
"Just doing my job, Lyla." He takes the memory stick out of the laptop and places it back in the camera on his head. She takes a napkin and wipes her lips clean, places her coffee in the cupholder, and pats her blouse of any crumbs or wrinkle.  
"Lets get heading to the office, Dan will want to review our work." She revs the engine and grips the steering wheel.  
"Wouldn't want to miss his yelling." He looks out the window, watching a few teens walk by the car. She giggles and drives on down the street. Before they can even turn down the way, traffic has started and they're stuck between honking cars and angry shouts.  
"Something must be up, traffic has usually died down by now." Lyla rolls down the window to stick her head out of it, lifting her body off the seat a bit and gripping the wheel to keep balance; He makes sure he car is in park for her so they don't go off.  
"Do you see what's happening?"  
"No, we're too far behind." She plops back into the seat, laying her arm over the window frame. She blows a strand of loose hair out of her face in frustration.  
"Oh well, can't be helped." He supplies to show he doesn't mind.  
And so they sit in the car for a minute or so with the radio softly playing in the background; it isn't long until she's leaning on her palm towards him, the other arm propped on the window frame, staring at him. He's put in a slight awkward situation, but its of course not seen, or so he thinks. He does not know she can see his emotions, though only if she uses her android eyes which can see how his body reacts to the slightest emotions, no matter how hard he tries to hide it.  
"That equipment looks heavy."  
"Its not, I've carried heavier for longer." He knows where this is going.  
"We're going to be here for a while, Camera 9, you should relax."  
"I am."  
"You don't look it."  
"I feel pretty awkward with you staring at me like that."  
"Why? I don't intimidate you, do I?" She smirks.  
"No, but wouldn't a pretty girl staring at you make any man a little shy?"  
She laughs and it sounds like it should be in a musical number because its so harmonious and melodious.  
"Camera 9, take off your camera, please? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
"Thats like me asking you to take off your bra, so no. I'm okay."  
That makes her guffaw and almost double over in astonishment- she probably didn't expect him to be so funny.  
"Fine, then I'll just force it off you, come here!" She reaches over a long arm to grab at the camera lens, but he quickly backs up against the door, hand ready to open it and run out. There's an audible click and he see's her free hand on her door's control pad; he snaps his eyes to the now locked door and nervously glances at her. Theres a playful grin on her face and he fears the worst.  
Theres a new car passing by them now at a slow pace, traffic starting to move a bit on the other lane. There a young boy and his older sister sit in the backseat, and their parents in the front, the mother driving. They stop right beside the van and decide to look out of their windows, wondering what the ruckus inside of it is. They don't expect to see to a young woman practically on top of a cameraman, his hands gripping her hips (he's trying to pull her off!) and her hands on his shrugged shoulders (She's trying to pull his helmet off, but he's keeping his shoulders up!). The scene could be taken the wrong way, and it certainly is by the family in the car. The young boy's mouth opens and eyes widen and then are covered by his sister who shares the same expression. The cigarette in the father's mouth drops out and onto the floor, and his wife leans over the wheel to see past him.  
"L-Lyla." He turns his face out the window to look at the family. She looks over her shoulder, twisting her bust slightly to see; her eyes widen and mouth opens, repeating one sound over and over again in embarrassment. She's a polar opposite to how confident and professional she was before in front of the camera. He's just as embarrassed, his mouth open and eyes wide- if anyone could see under the camera, his blush would be very noticeable.  
Throughout all of the adventures in his past life of being s photographer, Stefan Vladuck does not what to do in such a situation. Of course he's met and charmed many a damsel, but Lyla takes the cake, eats it all, and asks for more. Its not until the little car drives on with it's passengers still staring in awe- the young boy looking out the back window- that the blonde gets off of him. She straightens her blouse, fixes her bangs, and clears her throat. He too straightens his helmet, and sits erect in his seat, clearing his own throat.  
Theres an awkward silence.

...

"I-I'm sorry for that, Camera 9." She doesn't look at him, but out the window.  
"Apology accepted." He can't hide the break in his voice.

...

A giggle erupts from her clenched face, and a few more follow. He cracks a small smile, but is able to hold back his laughter, unlike her.  
"It was rather humorous." Her voice is strained by her held off giggles.  
"It really was." He realizes now that he's chortling and having fun.  
"Did you see the boy's face?"  
"How about his fathers?"  
They laugh together, his soft chuckles mixed in with her loud giggles. He hasn't had so much fun since becoming a cameraman. She really is the only one in the office he enjoys being with.  
Traffic dies down now, and they continue down the street and off back to Ducklair Tower where Dan asks where they have been. They can't help but let a few snickers go, making everyone in the office wonder would could make the machine-like Camera 9 show emotion and the professional journalist so giggly. And they never will, because the two just continue on their merry way, cherishing their friendship and memories.


	8. Corporate Dinner Party

_Character relationship development between my character and her employer, Odin Eidolon._  
_Perhaps a little over a year this takes place, which is why they're so relaxed around one another._

_Percival belongs to me_

_PKNA belongs to Disney Italia_

* * *

The night was still very young and it showed ouside the window. The lights of buildings were bright, illuminating the night sky to a blue and purple tint. The stars were barely lit, trying to defy the unnatural setting. The streets were full of people going to and fro twenty-four hour stores, diners, and clubs. It was the usual suburban sight of the twenty-third century Duckberg.

Odin Eidolon stood in front of the many large windows in his mansion, both hands behind his back. The lights below sparkled in his dark-eyes and his beak was turned in a small smile. It was beautiful, his hometown. The way all those unique beings went off on their own business and life with hardly a thought to how privileged they were.

"Hey, Odin, are you ready?"

The tall-man in turn barely nodded his head in a response, "Yes, I'm waiting on you."

There was the sound of heels nearing, and Odin turned his head back to see his companion for the night. He let a short chortle turn his small smile into an amused one.

"What's so funny?" Percival Sapians pressed a hand against her waist, tilting her head in question.

"We are going to a dinner and yet you are in a suit, it's amusing to say the least." A hand raised to gesture towards her.

It was a corporate dinner, many of his fellow business partners would be there with their families and workers too. It was sort of a reward for all their hard work- a celebration for such good numbers in production and profit. There would be much alcohol, conversing and well-defined partying as workers did. All under the nearby roof of a well-known, fully reserved, restaurant with all the tables squished together.

Percival thought she was well-dressed in her black suit, red tie, and two-inch, black, heels - she had even got her hair dyed to it's original blond color just in time for the event (she had dyed it a funky color a few days before and needed to bleach it quickly, let it stand for a another day, then re-dyed for extra color).

"Did you want to see me in a dress?" She teased, grinning.

Odin laughed good-naturedly, grinning as well and letting his shoulder shake softly. "Of course! You quite the woman to have on my arm, and show off to my colleagues" He did slightly want her to wear a dress just to do that, but also because he was curious since she always wore a suit of some sort; whenever he tried asking why she always wore slacks and collared shirts, the blond would wouldn't give him a straight answer, piquing his curiosity.

"Well we can show off with my skills rather than my curves." She then walked up to him and visibly looked him up and down to tease him further.

"What about you? Mister striped-suit and fancy jacket."

Odin grabbed one side of his dark coat and examined its brand-name material. "I make everything work, and you also forgot one thing."

"Oh?" Percy widened her eyes and let a silent chortle shake her shoulders. "And what is that?"

He then reached a arm down to the hat-rack beside him (one of the many in his home) and removed a striped-fedora from a hook, placing it on his head. He raised his brows and open-mouthed grinned.

"Eh? Suave, right?"

"Wow, you look like a gangster; I am going to a dinner with the Godfather!"

"You're honored, I know." The businessman then fixed his collar in a snob-like manner.

The woman rolled her eyes, hardly able to believe how 'hilarious' her employer was. Without too much thought other than knowing he would most likely, absently, mess-up his nice suit, she moved his hands away with her wrists and fixed his collar herself. She had to reach her hands up to her own face so to reach his chest, and she admired the slim-tall frame beneath his suit.

Odin looked down to his secretary-slash-Public manager, her head barely coming up to his neck. The top of her blonde-half-shaven head obviously smelled of cucumber shampoo (the one she always brought when staying in one of his rooms). She seemed so motherly when it came to him and work- always telling him what was good and bad ("Don't stare at his bad eye, it'll piss him off, but you should ask about how his son is, he loves that boy."), how to dress ("It's going to be freakin' burning today and yet you're gonnaout in a full on suit; go get your ass in less layers and pull-up those sleeves."), and how to behave in certain places ("Just be casual, these people are pretty chill.").

The pleasant silence of reverie was stopped once she looked up at him, her blue-eyes widening ever so slightly and her face turning a soft red in embarrassment; she was smothering him like some child. With a few soft slaps to his chest to flatten it, she backed away and pivoted her direction on one foot.

"Let's get going, we wanna be casually a little later." Percival then walked on towards the front door.

Odin watched her go for a few moment, smiling with amusement at her flushed-moment, then took a few strides to catch up to her.

He unhooked her thin, long-sleeved, sweater and placed it over her shoulders before they left the door; "Activate security, Alpha, Beta, Gamma." He called out to his home system.

The drive was fast and smooth, both Percival and Odin had time to relax and discuss their schedule. The blond had one leg crossed over the other in a professional attitude; balanced carefully on her prominent knee was her work-book, it's holo-screen aloft three inches from the opened page. The dark-haired man sat with his own knees apart as any male did and one arm draped over the back of their leather seat , fingers behind Percival's own head.

"So, on to our schedule; when we arrive you must greet the company president of..."

'_*Our* schedule," _Odin mused, looking down to the book on her lap. They had been working together for a little over a year now. From her barging into his office for the job, to...Still barging in on him even now, after she had gotten hired. He of course knew she had to be near at all times when on the job, so a few modifications to his security systems allowed the woman quick access to whatever door she came to (almost every door, he did have to keep his secret lab where he modified himself a secret). It was loud and clear that she did not have many boundaries, even though he was male, when she waltzed right into his bedroom and was excitedly talking about him having to hurry. At the time Odin was changing into a fresh suit, luckily he had his pants on by then and there was a shirt in his hands. He had looked to her with wide-eyes, ready to cover himself, but she had looked at him with wide-eyes back, but not with embarrassment, rather in exasperation and anxiety to get going. She did not care, even going as far to sitting on his bed, watching him finish dressing while she explained the situation, and even fixing his hair while he did the suit's collar. It seemed his manager-slash-secretary had no care to anything but their plans...But he did slightly have a care - especially if he wanted to keep his secret of being a droid. So a stern talking to made some rules between them, one of being to knock, waiting a few seconds, then coming in with her eyes down until he gave the okay.

She barged in alright, but with more consent.

Now they had to be everywhere with one another. She was actually doing a lot of jobs she didn't sign up to be, like getting more in-depth with his press and publicity. All he had to do was keep his work straight, stay calm as he always was, give his feedback, and look pretty - which he did without even trying.

It sorta felt at times, as he compared her to before, having a mother. And at times he acted like a young teen, arguing back about his planned out day - they usually made a compromise, but every now and then it got very heated and she forced him to go or dropped their plans with a groan for his desires. It was something he was used to now.

_'Their' _schedule was organized, and always benefited his appearance. Percival did her job, and did it perfectly, in a scary way since she seemed _almost_ like an android when she got to work.

"Odin, you still listening?" Her fingers snapped in front of his face, calling for his attention. He glanced his eyes up at her from the book, and realized he was deep in his mind - a large thing anyone but him could get lost in.

"Yes, I was paying attention don't worry." Odin turned his attention to the dome window surrounding them -tinted outside so no one could look inside. They were pulling up to the restaurant now, parking in their reserved spot right in front of the building floating in the sky.

"Right, you had better or else we are so fucked, even before the drunk people start acting up." Percy closed her book and took a moment to tighten her side-ponytail. He too fixed his hair, running a hand through the top.

"You're being dramatic, I'm sure theres already a few drunks being dumb-asses right now."

She laughed, raising a hand to itch her nose. "Just make sure to keep an eye on me, and I'll be keeping an eye you."

"I'm not worried about myself, but you...Do you drink a lot?" Being an android didn't mean he couldn't become intoxicated, but rather it took A LOT to - he had, a few times, tried to find his limit and was prideful in knowing. Of course, he did not take pride in knowing how acted as a drunk, and wouldn't be trying it out anytime soon.

"It takes some to get me buzzed, but I can handle myself. College was a fun experience and taught me well." She grinned like a teen, remembering her college summers. "But if I start to get touchy, take it all away from me and have us leave."

"How touchy?"

"Even just shoulder rubbing, or poking, is a sign."

He snorted, placing his hands on his knees. The mental image of the professional Percival being drunk very comical. There was an elbow to his arm and he straightened himself.

"We're going now, get your shit together."

"I like how your swearing every other sentence, its assuring." The dome lifted and he opened the door.

"I'm just a little nervous, don't worry, I'll be fine once we're in and conversing." She watched the tall frame her employer slide out of the car, then let herself slide over. Odin stretched a hand for her to take and helped her out.

"I know you will, or else I wouldn't have hired you." He then hooked her arm on his own, and they both fixed their appearance one last time together.

The inside was lush with red-velvet seatings and draperies; floating candles made the lighting dim. The entrance hall was split into two sides, both of which were full of people in suits, and conversations. Once up to the concierge's podium, the droid working there looked up and instantly brightened, recognizing Odin Eidolon.

"We're here for the ente-"

"The enterprises party! Of course," Percy was cut off by the concierge, who spread an arm out to the right side. "Right that way."

The pair thanked the droid and nodded, heading towards the direction. All the tables were pushed together into one big Right-sided U shape. Entering they were met with one side of the tables, a bar behind the middle tables, and a stadium at the opening across from the middle tables. Everyone was laughing and talking, a glass of what looked to be wine in their hands. Sure enough Percy spotted a few guys with their overcoats off, sleeves pulled up, and stupid smiles plastered on their faces: the drunks.

"Look at that, you were right, we still have time until we can fuck up." She whispered, having to tilt her chin up slightly so she knew he heard, and no one could guessed she was gossiping.

"I know my fellow workers, I can already see what's to happen next with those ones, and I can't wait to see when the others let loose." Odin whispered back, not even bending slightly to make sure she heard him, but knowing her keen ears picked up on his words. His eyes recognized a man in a suit coming up to them with a grin and risen arms.

"Ah, Odin! Glad to see you here finally! It's not a corporate party until the number one is here!"

"Of course, Benson, I had to wait upon Percival to finish up." The two business shook hands -Odin with his free one that Percy was not hooked to; the woman had a feeling he'd use such an excuse, and found the moment right for some humor to break the ice.

"I just didn't throw on a suit, like you did - men." She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"Woman." Benson rolled his eyes after, making both him and Odin chuckle.

From there they were lead to their seats, being the founder of Eidolon Enterprises - which employed all those companies present- their placement was at the middle of the middle table, in the sight of everyone and the best view likewise. Percival removed her purse and hung it on the seat to Odin's right, then removed her small-coat, draping it over the seat's back. Odin did likewise for his own coat, then looked to his manager.

"Ok, Benson is off the list, you were right again, he was the first to greet us." The Blond's blue eyes looked down to her heeled-feet, remembering their schedule by heart. "Now, if you are correct once again-"

"As I always am,"

"Stop that, you're head is swelling, but the next person to come over is-"

"Odin!"

Both looked to the sudden voice, worried, somewhat, that the person had heard their hushed conversation. Ironically it was also the very person they were whispering about.

Ducklas Styvesant came strolling towards the two with his arms spread to his sides slightly to show his good tidings - as if the big grin on his face wasn't enough. As one of the most famous producers and directors of the twenty-third century, he of course was invited to the corporate event (also since Eidolon Enterprises bought the rights to Sty's works not long ago). He was dressed in an orange suit, and his golden-orange hair was obviously recently done since it glistened ever so slightly.

"Sty, it's nice to see you again. Its been too long." Odin smiled at the producer, reaching out a hand to shake his.

"Yes, _too _long, if I say so myself!" Sty placed both hands on the taller man's outstretched one, shaking it energetically. It was not a secret that Styvesant was a 'Fanboy' of odin's, well who wasn't really, but it was publicly known and stealthily joked about among the other CEOs and managers since it was so obvious.

"And is this lovely lady your date?" Sty then turned his attention to Percival.

She whisked a hand up to push back any stray strands of hair behind her ear, and then extended it to the golden-orange haired man to shake.

"I'm Percival Sapians, mister Eidolon's P-R."

"Oh, yes! I've been seeing a lot of you in the media, the little lady who forced her way into Eidolon's office and got the job!" Sty took her hand in both of his, like with Odin's, and grinned. Percival had seen those coverages of her before, of course it would not go unnoticed by anyone especially a Public Relations manager, but still, it was...Slightly unnerving. But nonetheless, she stayed tough, and put up with anything the mass media had to throw towards her and or her employer, no matter how incredulous it could be.

"Forced her way she did, but I forgave her when she proved herself useful to me." Odin gave a light joke to avoid any matters of the press who were always somehow around with questions - he had even been asked about Percival many an occasion, but, with her advice, kept his tongue minimal to say anything on the matter other than she was doing well with the job.

"I had the same incident just a few days ago! But it was with a die-hard fan,"

By now Percy had zone her mind out from the humdrum conversation (it did not really involve her), letting her eyes roam over the many workers at the party. Looking at their faces, she recognized many and brought up some of the things she knew about them to better her chances of good conversation. She had gotten her hands on a guest list to the event from Odin, and then kept a hour open at seven to put their faces and some information about them on a virtual flash-card to memorize. Of course she'd most likely NEVER see these people again, but still, some she would find useful for her work, and those that would not be could always have a chance at being something else - like pawn. Though the word was not polite, it was truth, either they were decent horsemen on her side, or pawns for one time uses.

As she did scanned over her game pieces as discretely as possible, an android walked back by at a slow pace with a platter of drinks in one outstretched hand. The blond took three of the glasses with her eyes still scoping, and slid one into Odin's hand, then inclined the other to Sty who took it with a thanks. She sipped her own glass and had to clear her throat, the bitter-burn of the strong alcohol agitating her throat.

Odin looked down to his companion and placed a hand gently on her back, giving it a few rubs to ease the slight coughing taking over her body now. "Are you okay, Percy? Too strong for you?" He would been a bit more smug, and teasing over the matter, but her eyes had teared up slightly, scaring him a bit.

"Y-Yea," She choked, clearing her throat once more, moving a hand to grab to grab it and massage it. "That was a bit stronger than what I'm us to." Embarrassment made her cheeks flush, it was not very professional to let a drink get the best of a person, or to make a scene no matter how small it may be.

"Yes, its newly imported Russian vodka. We got a hold of it before they could run out and just had to serve it so everyone could loosen up." Sty tool a sip of his own drink, cleared his throat a bit afterwards, then smiled. He had drank a lot of stronger beverages, but still, he too was not completely immune to it's burn.

Odin took a swig of his own glass, moving his hand from Percy's back to her shoulder as her composure returned. He did not clear his throat, did not get flushed cheeks, or even get his eyes watery. He let his tongue roll around his gums and analyzed the flavor further.

"It's not that bad, rather it could be better when lit." He smiled to both the producer and manager who stared back with wide-eyes at the company owner's strong throat.

Sty looked to Percy and shrugged his shoulders. " Well he is Russian, its only natural he's used to such strong drinks, unlike us Duckburgians." He chuckled.

Percy quirked her lips thoughtfully, swirling her drink in it's glass. "I suppose, but I would have hoped I could take any drink that came my way. Oh well I suppose, we can't all have a throat of steel like the Russians or Androids." The three laughed at her words (Odin secretly enjoying them more with the inside joke he had shared with himself for the past few centuries).

After some more socializing with Sty, the big time director-slash-producer was pulled away with a phone call, and Odin with Percy made their way towards more of the guests for greetings. They had said hello to the heads of every company first, next the important people with connections, then few of the workers -who were brave enough to meet Eidolon- and finally the press who had V.I.P. passes to go in and cover the party. They had been paid hefty not to get anything too embarrassing out to the public, but Percy was still on guard and told her employer to be as well.

By the time they made it back to their table for food, a few words said over at the podium, and a short toast by Odin for another prosperous year to come and more, he had finished off two glasses of alcohol, and Percy had barely gotten through her own. Already she could feel her tongue numbing, and the stupid part of her brain become louder in the back of her brain; she stopped an android waiter and asked for a coffee and soda, so to gain her mental composure. She briefly wondered how amazing her partner was, watching him half-drain his third glass of strong spirits.

"Odin, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He placed the drink down on the table, turning his gaze down to her.

"That's your third drink, and you're perfectly fine, while Carol over there is on her fourth and already is nearing a nip-slip."

He snickered, raising a fist to cover his lips politely. Carol did look quite loose, with her dark-hair falling out of her nice bun, and her dress strap falling off one shoulder dangerously.

"I should be asking you if you are okay, you didn't take that first sip too elegantly." He then decided it was now a good time to tease her, raising a thick brow.

The blond furrowed her own thin brows with embarrassment. "I was caught off guard, it's obvious these people really want to let loose, but I didn't really expect such. I'm gonna need to strengthen myself to keep up with you."

"Almost no one can keep up with my tastes, I'm just happy you know when to stop - I was about to ask you not to drink anymore when we got to the table, but you proved to be more responsible by getting the coffee."

"I don't want to be like Carol over there, making the guy beside her uncomfortable."

They both snickered this time, giving a glance to the woman at topic who spotted their eyes and waved stupidly - both gave a small wave back before turning back to one another and laughing a bit more.

Percy grabbed a forkful of pasta off her plate, and continued her meal, talking with Odin over their very different dishes - he had ordered something completely new to her, and offered a bit. He took a generous forkful and inclined it to her, to which she put a hand under it and leaned it for the bite. Giving it a few chews she decided it was odd, but sweet, which won her over and they both decided to split their food onto either's plate for sharing. Not even noticing a few glances or silent shots by the press.

"Odin, we have yet to discuss what happened with you old partner, Vertighel." The voice of Sty came from behind both of their seats. He then took the free chair beside Percival - it's owner off to converse loudly with another group- and leaned his cheek in one balanced hand on the table.

"A sad day that was," Odin sighed, quite emotional over that situation. He had known it would happen - though when Donald has told his past self of the adventure, the hero was not so detailed. And still, Leonard had proven to be quite the organic being, having been quite the genius.

"Little was leaked out, but its said he _purposely _tampered with many of the 5Y models." Sty swirled his drink a few times before finishing it off. Percival wasn't sure how many he had had already, but from the smell of his breath not too far away, and the way he held himself slouched over with a goofy smirk, she could guess perhaps it was his fourth glass not too far behind Carol's own.

"Yes, he had done so behind my back, but he meant no harm." That wasn't a lie. Leonard had truly meant no harm to the town, but just a self-centered beneficial experiment for his own needs. "It was a secret experiment he was trying so to make the android's emotional factor more human."

"It was a failure, eh?" Sty's face had inclined closer over Percy, making her lean back against her chair more.

"Oh no!" Odin shook his head, taking a quick sip of his drink to wet his lips. "It was successful in the one droid, Lyla Lay,"

"The Avenger's girlfriend who was on trial!" The other man winked suggestively, making Percy snicker again, and roll her eyes. Being a fan of the Duck Avenger's as any other twenty-third century action-goer, she knew a bit of the Time Cop Lyla Lay and her help towards the Avenger. There were many speculations she had had a relationship with the hero, especially in the comics based off his adventures, but no one ever asked, in respect towards his name and what he stood for in society since the hero's death.

Odin did not give any notice towards the outburst, and continued. "She showed many genuine emotions towards her friends in the twenty-first century, so human that she messed up on mission. It may be frowned upon, but I find it admirable she went on with her job after such a horrible trial."

"Ahhh, that judge let her go because she has a pretty face. But yea, it's big deal she was let loose." Sty leaned his chin in his balanced hand now, still very much slouched over the table in front of Percival. "But, droids, y'know, they can be easily replaced, but I guess Lay proved to be something else. Still, they should checked her's and every other 5Y's head for anything dangerous planted by Vertighel - it's not like they couldn't."

Before Odin could reply back with anything, Percival giggled and placed a hand on Sty's shoulder, pushing him back down into his seat. "Sty, stop that, you know without droids you'd be paying off someone else a hefty price and be bankrupt." She teased. Not knowing how her employer would really react, but speculating it wouldn't be too polite, the manager quickly took action towards the drunken man.

Sty chuckled back, too drunk to think about his words or how they could get him on the wrong side of the most powerful man of that century.

"You're obviously drunk, and should be on your way before you make a fool yourself in front of the press. Should I bring your ride around the front?"

"Yes, please, you're absolutely right, blondie." The other nodded and stood, leaning his weight on the table for support.

"We should go too, Percival." Odin stood as well, grabbing his jacket and pushing his chair in. With a flow of his coat, he draped it over his broad shoulders.

"Oh?" She was not really expecting that, but supposed he was right. She was slightly buzzed, he had had many drinks, and it was very late - plus, with all the already drunk people, they might get into a situation they'd rather avoid. "Okay, let's help Sty here to his car, and we'll head back to the mansion."

Odin nodded, then approached Sty, placing a hand the big man's back, and the other his his shoulder, pushing him slightly towards the door. "Come along, Sty, off we go."

"Thanks, Odi, I didn't mean to drink so much, but wow thats a good drink!" The other man giggled, making the businessman and companion snicker at the nickname.

At the door, Percival called the android valet to bring the movie-maker's car around quickly. She then draped his coat- which was grabbed before they had left- around his big shoulders, and pulled it snugly so it wouldn't fall.

"You're going back to Odi's? Why not come back with me? I have a lot more stronger drinks at my place, we can toughen you up." Sty winked, leaning into the blond who snorted at the suggestion.

"No thank you, I have work to do, and you need to go to sleep." She declined, though if he wasn't drunkenly stupid, and she did not have so much to do in the morning or later the very night, she might have said yes; it had been awhile since she was last invited over for a few drinks.

By this time the car had come, and the driver opened his employer's door with a press of a button. Sty stumbled into it with a pout. "Fine, you enjoy your night with Odi then, I'm going home to pass out, later you two.."With that, the door shut, and the car flew off.

"Wow, he was really drunk." The woman waved at the leaving car with an incredulous smile. She did not expect that to happen at the end of the day.

"Very much so! Let's go, Percy." Odin had called for their own car while waiting for Sty's. It drove up in front of them, and he opened the door for his female companion.

It didn't take much for Percival to catch on to what her employer may have been suggesting. "Hey! He wasn't 'Very Much So' drunk! I would have went with him if I wanted to!"

"Right, right, of course, you are a beautiful woman and any man would invite you over to his house." He then entered the car himself, rolling his eyes teasingly.

"Hey! I get asked out many times because I amm beautiful, _Odi!_" she quickly slid in behind him, shutting the door after.

Odin guffawed, having had enough for the night, and looked forward to going home and relaxing until the new day approaching.


	9. Themes 30-41

_AN: __Warning! __the really ships of Eccentric are about to make a bigger appearance here. One of them is of Odin/Deugemo, which may not be everyone's cup of tea since it could be seen as incest (But really? They are Artificial Intelligiences who were made at the same time and call one another brothers.) So be wary!_

* * *

**30. Faith**

The Xari pressed his fingers to the glass window, feeling the coolness of space. He glared at the vast amount of space he once thought beautiful of...There was nothing but darkness...Emptiness... He couldn't even see a star in sight, and that made things much worse.

Stars were light, and light was hope. It was happiness. It was faith. And without faith, hope was gone, and without hope, where was the light, and without that, everything was gone.

Faith was needed most now, at his people's darkest hour. And as long as they had faith, that he had faith, they would survive somehow.

**31. Colours**

Green and Red did not mix - they did not blend. Green and black could blend into an olive; red and yellow could blend into a orange...But what could green and red make?

"We don't fit together, brother. You are red, I am green, we're opposites."

"No, red and blue are opposites- red and white are opposites. Green doesn't exactly have an opposite. We just don't go together perfectly. And its not just our colors, its our personalities that don't blend nicely..."

"Colors are lovely."

"Colors are prejudice, and judgmental. Don't you think for a minute we can ever get along because our colors are exactly opposites - remember, its out personalities that are opposites."

**32. Exploration**

Exploring an android body was an interesting task. There was so much to see in a metalic body, inside and out. So when it came time for Odin to explore his own, it was an exciting time.

He explored every titanium bolt that connected his joints. Applied pressure to see if he was sensitive. Let his fingers brush softly to see if he could feel the tiniest of touches. Giggles and squeals were how he reacted to doing such.

When he put on his synthetic skin, and became more human, he explored once again, following his same procedure he had done before, but this time he also had hair to twirl. As he did such in front of a mirror, sitting up on a metal table and falling onto his back to see how flexible he could be, he noticed how like a regular human he also looked now.

Now years later, when he was no longer alone now that Deugemo was less of a threat and more of a partner, exploration was different. The red-schemed android softly traveled his fingers up the other's bare arms, goosebumps suddenly appearing. Shivers ran down Odin's body at the new sensation of someone touching his skin- and it became apparent he was more sensitive than he had thought.

They explored one another's body, finding sensitive areas almost exactly mirroring one another's - Odin was most weak around his neck, while Deugemo was the same around his waist. Finally when every part was touched and analyzed, they knew the other had remembered it all and knew their weakest of areas, putting their trust on the line.

"I didn't know I was sensitive there..." The dark haired android lifted his fingers to brush lightly at his neck, though it wasn't so weak to his own touch.

"Only when someone else touches it...I bet you didn't know you were so sensitive down here too." Deugemo snickered, raising one hand to his brother's neck as the other went down below his waist as well.

"H-Hey! You don't have my permission to just touch me suddenly!" Odin directed one hand to grab either of the other's wrists, trying to stop him.

"Sure as hell wasn't bitching about it a few minutes ago." The red-colored android continued snickering at his brother's sudden flush in the face, and stuttering. Exploring their bodies wasn't such a waste of time after all.

**33. Seeing Red**

"Of course I'm red! The color is of anger, envy, and hate! I am filled to the brim with such emotions! It is only right I be rendered to such a corrupted scheme! And I will never not be red, so do not dare to try and change me! It is who I am, I could care less to how other's feel or think of it!"

**34. Shades of Grey**

"I feel a little grey today, One." Donald slouched in his chair, looking out the window of his friend's secret floor. Rain splattered against the window, and the town seemed to match the gloomy mood.

"On the contrary, you look quite white, like a duck should."

"No, I FEEL grey, not look it!"

A tiny One orb came up beside the chair, grinning. "I look green, yes, but feel blue."

"What does blue feel like?" Donald leaned his face into his palm closest to One.

"Happy! And neutral, but mostly happy!" One rolled around once in his green sphere.

"How can you be blue when its so grey?" Sighed the duck.

"Because you're here with me, and when we're together, Im always happy, if not a little annoyed too."

Donald smiled softly, and reach his other hand over to rest ontop of his best friend's orb.

"You know what? I feel the same too, now that I think about it."

"You really have to think more." One snickered playfully.

**35. Forgotten**

"It's like he has forgotten mother, he never talks about her but when he's telling us why we fled from home." Korinna hugged her knees as she stared off into the setting horizon.

**36. Dreamer**

He dreamt of fame, of respect, of the recognition he had earned for all his good deeds. It felt good to have those dreams of finally being a star, as the hero of Duckburg. They always upped his mood...Or made him miserable when he woke up.

But just being able to save his home, and having a bit of publicity as The Duck avenger, was actually enough. He may moan about being not respected among his family, not being appreciated for all his good deeds kept secret, but deep down, he was happy. And that was better than any fake dream.

**37. Mist**

The day Korinna entered the restaurant, it was a foggy day, with mist moistening her clothing. She didn't care where she was, or if she had no money, but the young woman had to get dry. So she took a seat at a booth, placed her bag on the table, and stretched her legs out across the seat with her back pressed against the nearby wall.

When the waiter and owner of the place asked for her order, Korinna hesitated on anything, not able to pay for anything.

"I...I have no money. Do you mind if I just sit here until the mist lifts?"

"Not at all, but still, what would you like?"

She was confused to what he had meant since they had accomplished there was no money to be traded. But before she could respond, he told her just to relax. And thats what she did by closing her eyes and falling into a soft slumber with the sounds of the ocean not far away.

When the sound of a plate clattering on her table, Korinna opened her eyes tiredly and was face with the waiter and a dish before her. If she were not so hungry, there may have been hesitation, but instead she grabbed the big burger, and tried to devour in one bite.

"Woah, now, missy! You gotta chew." He laughed good-naturedly, taking a seat across from her.

"Sorry, I haven't had a decent meal in awhile...But...I said I couldn't pay..." She frowned, grabbing a napkin to wipe her lips.

"Yes, well, it's fine, we get a lot of stragglers in here and we don't mind."

"...I can't just take this," that was a lie, she could just take it and be on her way, but an idea came to her mind.

"I need to do something in return." She put on a facade, using whatever cuteness she had to her advantage.

"Well, you can work for us here." The waiter must have been buying it.

Korinna smirked secretly, enjoying her triumph. "But, I don't have a place to stay...Do you know anywhere I can stay?"

"We have a few rooms, you can lodge with us! We'll just take a tiny bit from your pay."

"Oh, thank you! This means a lot!" Thr young woman smiled brightly, and then continued on her meal in a good mood. Earthlings were easy to play with, their minds were pathetic compared to a Coronian's.

The waiter had left to inform his life of their new employee, and Korinna was left to enjoy her free food, and to wait for the key to her new, temporary, home.

**38. Burning**

Xadhoom did not steam, nor was alit when she was being normal. When she sat, or laid down, she was not burning. When she was just being Xadhoom, and not Xadhoom-enemy-of-evronians, she was warm rather than hot. And it was known mostly by Donald, because he was the only who was ever let close enough to her, or to see such a side of the mutant-alien.

**39. Out of Time**

Deugemo snickered maliciously towards his brother, looking at the unconscious form. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so...Vulnerable. It was perfect!

"Oh, brother, you thought you could save your old friend from his soon to be future." He traced a finger along his twin's jaw. "But you forgot the possibility of me winning! It's possible, you know, for me to rid of you and become emperor of Earth. You just lacked the courage to see such a dimension, because you put so much faith into the little Duck Avenger." The red brother placed his finger under the other's goateed chin, smoothing his thumb through it.

"The only difference in our new future is that you'll live...But only because I desire You to, my little pet." Deugemo pulled Odin's chin up, fiery-red eyes meeting dull -now green for maintence- eyes.

"You're out of time." His lips turned into a sadistic smirk, hovering over the other's lips.

**40. Knowing How**

"How the hell are we going to kill off the main love interest...Again?!" sadfly threw his papers up in the air, his face wide with horror. After reading the new script at least twice, the first time he couldn't believe his eyes, and by the second time he was practically crying that there was no way he could read it third time.

"Easy, Sam explained it just last night when he called me...At two in the morning." Redstone yawned loudly, covering his mouth the back of his hand holding his own copy of papers.

"Where the hell is Sam?!" Sadly cried.

"He should be-"

At that moment the trailer door opened to reveal the short frame of Sam Plot with a cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand.

"Sorry Im late, traffic was horrid." His voice and face never wavered from unamused, and he a took a sip of his drink. "What's up?"

"We're freaking out over the sudden change of scenes!" Sadly threw his body across the table desperately.

"Sadly's in one of his moods," Redstone propped his feet up on the table. "Explain to him what you told me lastnight...By the way, why were you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, decided to rewatch the show from season one." Sam hopped up on a chair beside his co-workers.

"Season one?!" Sadly looked in shock. "Sam, we're on season twenty by now! And thats like over twenty episodes a season!"

"Yeah, its called Netflix, and sleeping apnea." The director then took out his own folded script from his back pocket.

"God, Sadfly! Take a chillpill! Your giving me a headache!" Redstone was covering his eyes with the script, hoping the throbbing in his temples would stop.

"What about the script change?!"

"Well, it all depends on knowing how, and being a pro at my work, we can make it work." Sam smirked, having written down his thoughts lastnight.

After about twenty minutes into the explaination, Sadfly prompty stood up, curled into a ball on the table, and was tryinf to find his 'happy place'.

"Well, time for filming! Lets go boys!" Sam then decided it was time to get working - usually whenever Sadfly got like so, he needed some alone time.

Redstone huffed, then swung his feet over to the floor and stood. He gave a few pitiful pats to his friend's shoulder and tsked. "Catch you on set, Sads."

And so the director and co-director left the trailer, and their other fellow director to silence.

"I need to call my therapist." Was Sadfly's choked sob.

**41. Fork in the road**

Odin felt the wires plugged into his vital points maintain a regular pulse of power through his metal body. Never in his life had he felt more like a machine than now. With his body being hung mid-air by the multiple wires, his feet just a few inches from the ground. He could barely open his eyes to see the reactions of the many Chrononauts.

So he hung there, limp, and thought of how it had happened. A simple chrono-jump to the twentieth century, and a quick check up on a few parallel and alternative dimensions. He hadn't realize that he could have gotten caught amidst a roaring battle, and have to use some if his own reserves to make a big jump back home quickly. And on the travel back he had run into a rampant, alternate, Two who was dealt on killing all the Unos and Odins. After narrowly escaping being deleted from his main universe, Odin made a beeline the hell out of there.

It had taken all of his energy to finally land, and when he said land he meant crashed, in the Chrono-station. Luckily the captain was there and quickly aided the businessman. To his dismey, Odin had to let the Chrono-captain in on his secret so he could the proper care needed - and if the captain had to know, so did the other chrononauts.

No one had said much about it, but he could hear the whispers, and shocked faces of the humans and androids alike. Hopefully these people would keep his secret, as they did with the many others they kept. So Odin was admitted into an android restoration machine in the medical/examination rooms, and hooked up to the machine.

Every wire felt like dead weight at their outlet. And his body practically throbbed as the energy pulsed through him. He felt so pathetic.

There was suddenly the sound of steps coming forward. Suspecting it was the captain with a few android specialized doctors. But to his shock and embarassment, it was not just the captain and a doctor, there was also Lyla Lay and the Duck Avenger. If there was a moment Odin wished to disappeared, it was now.

The Avenger came up to the glass that separated the rooms, pressing a a hand against it. Odin could see it in his blue eyes - there were many questions to answer, some of may have his friends realizing his true identity (well, only Donald). He weakly raised his right hand, pressing it against the glass as well.

Should his secret come out to his closest friend, now? Or hope he did not figure it out?

Odin was at a fork in the road.


End file.
